MISSING YOU
by Parii5
Summary: its a short OS.. on how badly a friend feels when his or her friend away.. with informing him...


**...MISSING YOU...**

It is a ordinay day.. like every morning... sun rises from east.. early in the morning.. flourishing all his redness in the whole sky... refreshing air is blowing... embracing a shade of coolness in it... as today is a day which lays.. end of month of september in calender... indicating that winter is knocking on the door... letting inform all that.. took out yours.. winter cloths.. their sweaters.. blazers.., stoles , hats.., coats.., jackets.. in sumup.. now its time to open yours cupboard and take out your warm cloths and replace your light cloths of summer with them...

People are roaming on the streets... gardens.. inhaling fresh air and releasing out all their stress and tiredness .. enjoying the coolness present in air.. while some are just seating on benches carrying their small kids.. and infants.. wraped in warm cloths.. so that they won't caught with cold... but their glistening eyes and mesmerising smile... showing that.. how much they are loving the atmosphere...

While keeping all this aside... inside.. a house.. where silence is prevailing all over around.. no one can guess easily that any one lives here or not ... except those who are aware of, that a soul lives here... a painful soul...

After peeping inside a room... whose door is already open... all things are placing in a systematic way.. all around the room... while ., on well organised bed.. which is covered with color of peace... a pure white bedsheet... a man is lying on it... and he himself wraped with a milky color quilt... till his waist... as slept in a half lying position.. sleeping.. making a cross around his chest tightly.. as he can.. observing it closely.. we came to know that.. a photo frame was there under his grip... attached to his heart... where as his sleep was not so peaceful... as there are so many shades of emotions were apparent... pain.., missing of someone badly.., fear.. , hope.., concern.., annoying... and so on... and tiredness.. is also there...

When in short span of time his .. so call sleep got disturbed with a voice of alarm clock.. standing on the table... beside his bed... as it was also not allowing him to take rest.. that alteast he get physically regenerate himself... but no... everything is against him... it stretched his hand forward... and shuts the alarm and closes his eyes onces again... two different emotions are now easily catch.. one is pain from his eyes... and other is .. hope.. from his face... hope of may today may be will meet the person .. to whom he is longing to meet... from long ...

When a voice bounced on his ears... the voice .. yes it is the same voice... to which his ears waited so long... and today he is hearing that voice.. which always gives him an unknown sooth to his heart... but he doesn't openes his eyes.. wanted to enjoy.. at every moment... with a sweet smile on his lips...

**Voice.. :** chalo utho... we are getting late .. phir mat bolna ki tum meri wajah se late hue ho...

The person.. didn't moved a inche... from his place.. and pretending to be in deep sleep... which makes the other irritated...

**Voice.. : irritatedly...** dekho ab tum ye natak karna band karo.. i know you are already awoke... so please dekho.. acche bacche ki tarah uth jao.. aur jaldi se nahi kar niche aa jao.. mai niche beakfast table par wait kar raha hu...

And the man exist... from the room... and the person who is lying on bed... still didn't move a bit.. as he knows the other very well that.. he will definitely come back to confirm that he stood up from bed or not... and his estimate goes correctly...

The man re-entered inside the room.. and this time got damn frustated... after catching that the person is still sticked to his place...

**Voice / man.. :** tum abhi tak uthe nahi... threating him... thek hai tum mat utho ... ab mai tumhe apne tareke se uthaunga... **and after saying so.. he moves towards the washroom.. fetch up a bucket half filled with chilly water... come back... and after giving a naughty smile... moves towards the bed... and said...** dekho tum uth rahe ho ya mai... **pointing towards the bucket**... tumhe bed pe hi nehla du.. tumhara kaam bhi kam ho jayega aur time bhi save ho jayega... **he is about to splash the water... on him...**

When the person lying on bed... sit up on bed.. with a great jerk... and few words are escaped out from his mouth...

**Person.. : scarely...** **putting his hand crossingly infront of his face... closing his eyes as tight as he can... **nahi- nahi .. dekho pani mat dalna.. pani mat dalne .. mai uth gaya**... and stopped but his eyes are still closed and his hands were too in their same position...**

There was no response... not even a single .voice is there... he creepingly removes his hand and open his eyes... no one was there... what he only see... that the curtain is floating .. wind is trying to come inside... by pushing the glass window doors... all thing are on their places... **he rubbed his eyes**.. to confirm that where that man went... but no.. in a seconds he accepted the cruel reality... and looks down to that frame... which is now on his lap... grabbed it softly with his one hand... pulled it close to himself... spreading his hand on it... **lovingly...** **while tears.. also initiate their incumbent... and starts.. rolling down from his eyes... and teary smile made is way on his lips...**

**Person.. : teary tone...** aaj bhi wo sab ek sapna tha.. sirf ek sapna... tum kab aaoge... mai kabse tumhara wait kar raha hu... tum akhir kab aaoge... kitne saal bit gaye tumse mai nahi mila... na hi tumse baat ki... har roz sochta hu tum aaj aaoge.. tum aaj aaoge par nahi... tum ho ki aate hi nahi... **annoyingly**... kya tumhe meri yaad nahi aati... yeah phir mai hi pagal hu jo tumhe har waqt yaad karta rahta hu... **tears slips** **down from his eyes on frame... **nahi aati hogi.. tabhi to mujhse milne nahi aaye.. na hi ek bhi phone kiya... tum please kum se kum aaj to aa jana please... **smiling broadly**.. **but a shade of chronic** **pain is there...** aaj to tumhara janam din hai na... har saal ki tarah mai aaj bhi tumhara wait karunga... tumhare favourite chocolate cake ke sath... tum aaoge na... **asked his photo.. innocently... with lots of hope is there...**

He looked the clock ... and caringly.. placed that photo frame back to his place... on the table.. adjacent to his bed... and tiringly.. moves towards the washroom.. after 15 minutes backed ... changes his cloths.. to formal one... and move out ... without having his breakfast.. which is now become his part of life... locked the house... **yes the ever sweet home not turned to a house.. because... people who resides in house makes it home.. and with out peoples.. the home is not more than a building made up of rocks and soil... **

While his eyes stuck on the name plate... he pulled out his handkercheif from his pocked.. and cleans the dust from it.. with proper care... admiring the signature of his house... left the place... in taxi... he now never used his quallis... and always says.. qualiis me baithenge to hum dono nhi to nahi...

After reaching his destination... he gets off from the taxi .. pays the taxi driver his fare... and starts stepping towards the entrance... today he is more silent... and lost in his own trail of thoughts...

all noticed him entering... so wishes him good morning... **he gives them a painful smile...** in return.. the smile asking that... what is good in this morning... his all good and fortunate was lost years ago... and silently.. goes to his desk... when his eyes stucks on the empty desk.. in his front... he smiled.. and murmurs...

**Person... :** mai tumhara intezar karunga... **saying so.. he indulge himself ... in work completely... looking him like this... so silent... lost in his own thought.. so much reverved... everyones eyes turned moist...**

**A middle aged man.. : teary voice...** jo sir is bureao ki jaan hua karte the.. aaj unke bureao me hone ka kuch pata hi nahi chalta...

**And other man of 30s replied... : **bilkul sahi kaha tumne freddy... sir in kuch saalo me kitna badal gaye hai... aur aaj to sir ka janam din hai... **all are just staring that man... after few minutes get back to their respective works... with a hope in their heart.. that soon all get back to there old track...**

Morning slips into afternoon... and afternoon into evening till now the person didn't lift his head up... but as the seven bell rangs consecutively.. he jerk his head up... and looks on the wall clock.. who is showing that... now it 7 O'clock in the evening.. he wind up his all task and after collecting all the files... made his way to the cabin of head of the department...

After giving a knock.. he entered inside the cabin... and looking at his senior... whose face is also showing the scars of pain... but being a desiginated most senior officer of the department.. he couldn't ignore his duties towards his country... and the citizens of it... and also for him.. always duty comes first...

The person is much hesitate to say but the other authorised man standing is familiar to him... and also knew that why the person is here and what he wants from him... not only because he is his senior... but for him the person is more worthy than his own son... his own blood...

The man says..

**Man .. : calmly..** tum ja sakte ho... par haan .. kal time se aa jana.. aur apna khayal rakhna...thek hai**... the person just nodded with a smile.. which is just blank.. no emotions it contains.. which hurts the man a lot... after concuring with the man.. the person turned and moves out from cabin.. and bureao too...**

The man capture his retreating figure of the person.. and sits down to his seat.. and softly opens his drawe and took out the small frame .. on which three smiling faces are present... spreading his hand on it with loads of love and caring... with a ting of tears in his old eyes... says..

**Man.. : in teary tone...** happy birthday beta... **while passing his wishes.. a teary smile was there on his lips.. pauses for few seconds.. and initaites gain...** tum kaha chale gaye.. kuch bataya bhi nahi... aaj bhi mai tumhare wapis aane ka wait kar raha hu... Acp pradyuman.. jo sirf aur sirf.. sabuto aur gawaho par vishwas karta tha.. aaj wo **.. ***stressing***** wo ACP PRADYUMAN... sare sabuto ke hote huye bhi tumhare loutne ka intezar kar raha hai... har waqt yahi sochta rahta hu ki.. tum kab aaoge .. kyunki tum akele hume chodkar nahi gaye... tumhara dost bhi chala gaya hai kahai tumhare sath hi... **trying to defend himself...** haan haan .. pata hai.. wo hai yahi.. roz bureao aata hai... sare cases bhi solve karta hai**... now his voice betrays him..**. **so taking a break..** **started his conversation again with his** **lovingly son...** par wo humesha tumhe hi yaad karta rahta hai... har roj bus tumahari hi rah dekhta rahta hai... ki tum kab... wapis aaoge.. tum the to tumhare sath milke sabki taag khichta tha ( leg pulling).. aur ab to wao ek dam se chup hi ho gaya hai.. kuch bolta hi nahi... bus mere questions ka answers deta hai.. aur bus formally batein karta hai... infromally to bus bureao me kuch bhi nahi bacha... kuch bhi nahi...

His beautiful talk and complaining session.. got disturbed by the ringing of his phone... so he keeps that frame back to his place with proper care.. and attends the call...

Where as the person.. took a taxi and reaches the confectionery shop... and buys a chocolate cake.. some complementary items too and moves to his destination... his home.. he creeps inside... and put all the stuffs.. on table.. goes to his room.. to freshen up himself... come back after 20 minutes... now moves to the kitchen... drank some water and come back... now starts settles all the things on table... cake in the mid.. candles and others things beside it... and now waiting for they arrival of bdy boy.. much time passes.. he starts feeling pain in his back.. so lean back .. and gives a support to his back with the help of sofa.. present there... and when he dozed off... he himself.. dont know...

He woke up... when the rays of sun falling on his face... he stood up with jerk... looks at the cake... still lying on the table.. means the man didn't came... once again.. he not came... sadly he took the cake and other stuffs too... keeps them inside the fridge... and made his way towards the room...

After taking a shower of warm water... comes back... drank a glass of milk... and moves out... from house.. taking the cake along with him...

Today he reaches an Orphange... where the staff looks after those kids.. who are rejected by this cruel world... he entered... and silently handover the box of cake... and the other stuffs to the lady of old 60s.. wearing a cotton saree... having some streaks of white on her hairs... with a glass on her eyes... containing lines of experience of life on face... and moved back to the taxi who is waiting for him... without uttering a single word... only give her a painful smile... which is more than enough to describe his state of mind and heart...

And the old lady... was just staring the man... with her moist pair of eyes... when a other lady approches her... looking her in like this ... moves her gaze to the side where the the old lady is looking... and says...

**Lady : ask her in confusion...** koun hai ye admi.. jab se maine yaha join kiya hai... har saal isss admi ko yaha dekti hu.. wo bhi issi din .. wo bhi chocolate cake ke sath... par humesha bus .. cake aur saman deke... chala jata hai.. kuch bolta hi nahi... aur aap bhi bus aise hi usse jate hue dekhte ho...

After a silence of short span.. the old lady wipes off her tears and replied her with a heavy voice... because of tears...

**Old lady.. :** ye baccha har saal aata tha apne dost ke saath.., jo ki uske liye ek bhai se bhi badkar tha.. ek luta rista jo tha usska... , uske janam din pe.. baccho ke sath janam din manate the... bacche bhi bohut kush hote the umke sath.. ek alag se hi lagav ho gaya tha baccho ko bhi unke sath... aur unka baccho ke sath**... in pain**.. par aaj se panch.. (five) saal pehle.. ek hadse ne .. isski puri zindagi hi badal di.. tab se aaj iss bacche ne hasna hi chod diya... aur bus aaj bhi usske loutne ka intezar karta hai... ki wo kab aayega... **tears forms in both ladies eyes...**

**Lady.. : **kaisa hadsa mam...

**Old Lady... : took a big sign... **aaj se panch saal pehle... isske dost ka ek accident hua tha... kisi ki sazish thi.. dono Cid ke Senior Inspector jo the... kissi ne badla lene ke liye.. uski car ki breaks fail kar di thi.. aur ussi gadi ( car) ek khai me jake gir gayi... tab se usska kuch pata nahi.. sabka kehna hai.. wo mar chuka hai.. par ye aaj bhi uska intezar kar raha hai...

**Lady.. :** mam inka naam kya hai...

**Old lady... :** Senior Inspector Abhijeet ... wo ye aaj bhi apne dost daya ka intezar kar raha hai... **smiles painfully and says.. **

**jindigi bhi kabhi kabar ajeeb hi khel khelti hai... ki kayi baar jis insan ki wajah se kitne logo ke ghar me khusiyan hoti hai.. logo ke cherhre pe muskaan hoti hai.. ussi ki zindagi gamo ( sadness) aur dukho se bhari** **hoti hai...**

**P.S...** Guys.. wrote this.. because parii is missing her friend a lot.. heer abhijeet sir is me .. and daya sir is my friend... pata nahi kaha chali gayi... ek phone bhi nahi kiya... na bhi miss call... aur humne call kiya to number hi switch off... aur kal uska birthday tha... and parii waiting for her call till late in night... but no... and the words are mine...

Actually parii is missing her badly.. didn't met her from last two month.. bus humare bdy wale din mile the.. and ek month se baat nahi ki..:(

Okay now ending my saga story..

Byee..

Take care..

Thank you so much...


End file.
